


A little soup goes a long way

by Librarycat



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librarycat/pseuds/Librarycat
Summary: Pippa is sick and Hecate goes to Pentangles to help.





	A little soup goes a long way

That Tuesday morning was a normal day of teaching. Giving out a few detentions to Mildred Hubble and friends and trying to ensure the craft was taken more seriously by the budding witches. 

When Miss Cackle sent an urgent note on her tablet, Hecate sighed wondering what was wrong this time before transferring herself to the headmistress’s office. 

“Ah Hecate, well met, please sit down won’t you?” Miss Cackle looked worried and Hecate steeled herself for some bad news of some kind. 

“What’s wrong Ada?”

Hecate still stood ramrod straight in front of the desk, seeing that she wasn’t going to sit, Miss Cackle took a deep breath and blurted out “ i hurt had word from Pentangles, Miss Pentangle is unwell and they are at a loss as to what’s wrong. I should…” 

“I will go immediately” Hecate interrupted, Miss Cackle went to speak and Hecate held up her hand, it was noticeably shaking. “ I think I would be best able to help, I know Pippa” her voice shook a little on saying the name. 

“ that is probably for the best, I will cover your classes and if there is anything I can do just send me a message”

Hecate nodded her head and took a deep breath, visibly straightening up before disappearing as she transferred herself to pentangles. 

 

Hecate reappeared outside a door with a pink lock and she knew Pippa was on the other side, she knocked on the door firmly. 

The door opened a crack and she heard a muffled squeal before the door opened wider and a hand waved her inside. 

Entering she got her first look at Pippa, the normally well put together witch had bags under her eyes, and looked shrunk in on herself as she backed up and turned to sit down on a chair. 

“Hi Hecate” Pippa croaked out.

“Hello Pippa, I would ask how you are feeling but that would be silly of me, so. What has been done to get to the bottom of what’s wrong with you?” Hecate said sitting down right on the edge of a chair and leaning forward to better see Pippa.

“ Well, a lot of magical maladies have been ruled out. It appears I might have a bad dose of the non magical flu.” Pippa sniffed and then sneezed. A little pink dusting of magic swirled in the air. 

“Ah I see, Pippa you’re trembling” Hecate moved out of the chair to Pippa’s side. 

“ careful, I’m contagious” Pippa replied before sneezing again. “ and so cold” before she knew what was happening she was up out of the chair and in Hecate’s arms as she manoeuvred her to the bed. 

Once Pippa was on bed with the blankets tucked in around her and a cold compress on her head. Hecate took hold of her hand and squeezed softly “ I will be right back pipsqueak, I know just the thing to help” she placed Pippas hand back on top of the covers and transferred out of the room. 

Whistling as she stirred the cauldron, Hecate reached for a bowl as pentangles cook looked on in wonder at the witch with the fiercest of reputations clad in an apron with a wooden spoon in hand. Hecate smirked and said. “ thank you for the use of your kitchen”

Not wanting to spill the precious contents of the bowl Hecate walked up the stairs to Pippa’s rooms. Balancing the tray carefully on one hand, she pushed the door open and walked over to the bed. Smiling down at a sleeping Pippa she laid the tray down on the side table and reached out for the washcloth frowning as she felt how hot Pippa’s head still was. 

When she returned from wringing out the washcloth she found Pippa struggling to sit up, her nose twitching “what is that delicious smell?”

Reaching out to help her get settled with some pillows behind her, Hecate moved the tray over to Pippa. “ I made chicken soup for you pipsqueak, it’s what the non magical people eat when they are sick” “it smells wonderful hiccup” Pippa croaked out. “ I’m not sure if it will stay down though, nothing else has” she said sadly.

“Oh it will and if it doesn’t, well I did make plenty we will keep trying” Hecate said with a look of determination. 

Pippa raises the spoon to her lips and started to eat the soup, finding that her stomach wasn’t rebelling she finished the bowl in no time.   
Seeing Pippa slipping lower down on the pillows, close to sleep. Hecate removed the tray and stood, “ I should um be going then, let you get your rest.” 

Pippa raised herself up with difficulty, “please stay hiccup, I want you to”   
“But pipsqueak” Hecate began.   
“I really want you to stay, I mean I may get worse again. And and I miss you” Pippa said quietly. 

“Well then, of course I will stay pipsqueak” Hecate reached out and took Pippa’s shaking hand, allowing herself to be pulled to sit on the bed. Looking down at Pippa, Hecate wrapped an arm around her and snuggled Pippa into her side and placing a kiss on her sweaty forehead. “You’ll get sick” a sleepy Pippa mumbled. “ I don’t care, I’m where I want to be” Hecate replied softly. “ now sssh and go to sleep pipsqueak.”   
“Okay, night hiccup” Pippa replied before placing a soft kiss on hecate’s hand on her shoulder. 

Later when the deputy head of pentangles checked on Pippa she smiled seeing her wrapped in hecate’s embrace. Stopping by the mirror in Pippa’s office she rang Miss Cackle to let her know she was right.


End file.
